James Johnson
James Johnson was known for Hollywood Pictures, Hollywood Pictures Television and Hollywood Picture Home Video Known For Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Animation Department 1974 The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Animation Department 1977 The Fox and the Hound Animation Department 1981 Robin Hood Animation Department 1973 Hollywood Pictures Films Miscellaneous Crew Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (Short) (technical director - as James A. Johnson) 1983 The Rescuers (studio assistant) 1977 Camera and Electrical Department Sound Department Visual Effects Production Management Second Unit or Assistant Director Animation Department The Lion King (supervising animator: Simba) 1994 Aladdin (assistant animator: Genie) 1992 The Fox and the Hound (layout supervisor) 1981 The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (color stylist) 1977 Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (Short) (color stylist) 1974 Robin Hood (key color stylist) 1973 Special Effects Art Department Beauty and the Beast (texture painter) 1991 The Rescuers Down Under (technical designer) 1990 The Little Mermaid (scenic foreman) 1989 Oliver & Company (scenic constructor) 1988 The Brave Little Toaster (scenic painter) 1987 The Great Mouse Detective (storyboard artist) 1986 The Black Cauldron (fabricator) 1985 Hollywood Pictures Home Videos Miscellaneous Crew Camera and Electrical Department Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (Video) (rigging grip) 1997 Visual Effects Sound Department Production Management Second Unit or Assistant Director Animation Department Special Effects Art Department Hollywood Pictures Television Miscellaneous Crew Blue's Clues (production coordinator - 5 episodes), (assistant to the producer - 3 episodes), (stage manager - 4 episodes), (technical support supervisor - 1 episode), (ultimate engineer - 6 episodes) 1996 - 2004 - Bluestock (2004) ... (assistant to the producer) - Love Day (2004) ... (technical support supervisor - as James A. Johnson) - Skidoo Adventure (2004) ... (production coordinator) - Our Neighborhood Festival (2003) ... (stage manager) - A Brand New Game (2002) ... (assistant to the producer) - Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (2002) ... (production coordinator) - Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (2001) ... (production coordinator) - Blue's Collection (2001) ... (ultimate engineer) - Prehistoric Blue (2000) ... (production coordinator) - Animal Behavior! (1999) ... (stage manager) - Hide and Seek (1999) ... (ultimate engineer) - Nurture! (1998) ... (stage manager) - What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (1998) ... (ultimate engineer) - What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? (1998) ... (ultimate engineer) - Blue's ABCs (1997) ... (production coordinator) - What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (1997) ... (assistant to the producer) - What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (1996) ... (stage manager) - The Grow Show (1996) ... (ultimate engineer) - Pretend Time (1996) ... (stage manager) - Snack Time (1996) ... (ultimate engineer) Oobi (technical director - 9 episodes), (studio assistant - 8 episodes), (stage manager - 1 episode) 2002 - 2004 - Theater; Baby (2004) ... (stage manager- - segment "Theater" as James A. Johnson) - Video; Grown-Ups! (2004) ... (studio assistant - segment "Video" as James A. Johnson) - Pretend Circus; Make Music (2003) ... (studio assistant - segments "Pretend Circus" and "Make Music" - as James A. Johnson) - Make Art; Rainy Day! (2003) ... (studio assistant - as James A. Johnson) / (technical director - as James A. Johnson) - Uma Sick; Playdate (2003) ... (studio assistant - as James A. Johnson) - Petting Zoo; New Friend (2003) ... (technical director - as James A. Johnson) - Play Ball!; Build Fort! (2003) ... (technical director - as James A. Johnson) - Uma Chicken!; Sleepover! (2003) ... (studio assistant - as James A. Johnson) / (technical director - as James A. Johnson) - Garden Day!; Piano Lesson! (2002) ... (studio assistant - as James A. Johnson) / (technical director - as James A. Johnson) - Showtime!; Oobi's Car! (2002) ... (studio assistant - as James A. Johnson) / (technical director - as James A. Johnson) - Grampu Day!; Make Pizza! (2002) ... (studio assistant - as James A. Johnson) / (technical director - as James A. Johnson) - Asparagus!; Haircut! (2002) ... (technical director - as James A. Johnson) - Kako's Puppy!; Uma's Birthday! (2002) ... (technical director - as James A. Johnson) Camera and Electrical Department Sound Department Visual Effects Production Management Second Unit or Assistant Director Animation Department Special Effects Art Department Hollywood Pictures TV Movie Miscellaneous Crew Camera and Electrical Department Sound Department Visual Effects Production Management Second Unit or Assistant Director Animation Department Special Effects Art Department Hollywood Pictures Video Game Miscellaneous Crew Camera and Electrical Department Sound Department Visual Effects Production Management Second Unit or Assistant Director Animation Department Special Effects Art Department Category:Hollywood Pictures Crew